Hektor Servadac/I/05
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Hektor Servadac ROZDZIAŁ V. W którym jest mowa o niektórych zmianach w porządku fizycznym, chociaż niepodobna wskazać tego przyczyny. Jednak zdawało się, że żadna zmiana nie zaszła w części wybrzeży algierskich, ograniczonych od zachodu prawym brzegiem Chelifu a od północy morzem Śródziemnem. Chociaż wstrząśnienie było bardzo gwałtownem, ani na tej żyznej równinie, która tylko może pogarbiła się gdzie niegdzie, ani na krętej linii brzegu, ani na morzu, które miotało się niepomiernie, nic nie wskazywało, aby jaka modyfikacya oddziałała na powierzchowność fizyczną. Kamienny posterunek, wyjąwszy muru, który w kilku miejscach popękał, oparł się należycie. Gurbi tylko spłaszczyło się jak domek z kart przy podmuchu dziecięcia, a dwaj jego mieszkańcy leżeli bez ruchu pod zwaloną chatą. Dopiero we dwie godziny po katastrofie kapitan Servadac przyszedł do przytomności. Zrazu trudno mu było zebrać myśli, ale pierwszemi wyrazami, które wymówił — nie zdziwi to nikogo — były ostatnie wyrazy owego sławnego ronda, tak nadzwyczajnie przerwanego: Być ci wiernym w miłości, Ażeby... Potem dodał prędko: — A co to się stało? Na to pytanie trudno było odpowiedzieć. Więc podniosłszy rękę, począł rozgartywać słomę i wkrótce głowa jego ukazała się. Naprzód spojrzał do koła. — Gurbi zwaliło się! zawołał. Zapewne trąba powietrzna przechodziła wybrzeżem. Począł dotykać części własnego ciała: ani jednego stłuczenia, ani nawet zadraśnięcia. — Do licha! a mój ordynans! Wstał, potem krzyknął: — Ben-Zuf! Na głos kapitana Servadac druga głowa wysunęła się z pomiędzy słomy. — Jestem, panie kapitanie! — odrzekł Ben-Zuf — i stanął w militarnej pozycyi. — Czy masz jakie wyobrażenie o tem co się stało, Ben-Zuf? — zapytał kapitan. — Mam takie wyobrażenie, panie kapitanie, że bodaj czy nie dochodzimy do ostatniego etapu. — Ba! Trąba powietrzna, Ben-Zuf, prosta trąba. — Niech będzie trąba, — odparł filozoficznie ordynans. — Czy pan kapitan nic sobie nie stłukł partykularnie? — Nie. Po chwili oba wstali, usunęli słomę z gurbi, odszukali instrumenta, rzeczy, narzędzia i broń, prawie nietknięte, a oficer sztabu głównego zapytał: — Która też godzina? — Najmniej ósma — odrzekł Ben-Zuf, spoglądając na słońce, znacznie podniesione nad horyzontem. — Ósma? — Najmniej, panie kapitanie. — Czy być może? — Tak jest — trzeba iść! — Iść? dokąd? — Na nasze spotkanie. — Jakie spotkanie? — Spotkanie z hrabią... — A, do licha! — zawołał kapitan — zapomniałem. A dobywszy zegarek — dodał: — Ale co ty mówisz, Ben-Zuf? oszalałeś! Jest zaledwie druga. — Druga zrana, czy druga popołudniu? — odparł Ben-Zuf, spoglądając na słońce. Hektor Servadac przyłożył zegarek do ucha. — Zegarek idzie — powiedział. — I słońce, także — odparł ordynans. — W samej rzeczy, wnosząc z jego wzniesienia nad horyzontem... A! do wszystkich fur beczek!... — Co takiego, panie kapitanie! — Czyż miałaby być ósma godzina wieczorem? — Tak jest! Słońce znajduje się na zachodzie; widocznie, iż wkrótce zajdzie. — Zajdzie? O, nie, panie kapitanie, — odrzekł Ben-Zuf, — wznosi się ono należycie!... O! patrz pan! Od czasu jak rozmawiamy, jak się wysunęło! — Więc teraz słońce miałoby wschodzić na zachodzie! — mruknął kapitan Servadac. — No, no! to rzecz niemożebna! Jednak niepodobna było zaprzeczyć faktowi. Promieniste słońce ukazawszy się nad wodami Chelifu, przebiegało teraz horyzont zachodni, po którym kreśliło dotąd drugą połowę swego dziennego łuku. Hektor Servadac z łatwością zrozumiał, że fenomen niesłychany, w każdym razie nie dający wyjaśnić się, zmodyfikował nie położenie słońca w świecie gwiazdzistym, ale sam kierunek obrotu ziemi na jej osi. Możnaby było stracić głowę. Czyż podobna by mogło niemożebne stać się rzeczywistem? Gdyby kapitan Servadac miał pod ręką jakiego członka komisyi astronomicznej, próbowałby zasięgnąć u niego informacyi ale najzupełniej pozostawiony sam sobie, powiedział tylko: — Ha! to należy do astronomów! Zobaczymy za jaki tydzień, co o tem powiedzą w dziennikach. Potem, nie zastanawiając się dłużej nad wyszukiwaniem przyczyn tego dziwnego fenomenu, rzekł do swego ordynansa: — W drogę! Niech dzieje się co chce, niech nawet wywróci się do góry nogami cała niebieska mechanika, ja muszę przybyć pierwszy na plac pojedynku i zrobić hrabiemu Timaszew zaszczyt... — Wsadzenia go na rożen — dodał Ben-Zuf. Gdyby Hektor Servadac i ordynans jego byli w usposobieniu obserwowania zmian fizycznych, jakie zaszły nagle tej nocy z 31. grud. na 1. stycznia, to zestawiwszy te zmiany z pozornym ruchem słońca, byliby niezawodnie bardzo zdziwieni niesłychaną zmianą, jaka zaszła w warunkach atmosferycznych. Bo w samej rzeczy, poczynając od nich samych: byli zadyszani, zmuszeni do częstego oddychania, jak się to wydarza wchodzącym na wysoką górę, jak gdyby otaczające ich powietrze było mniej gęste, i co zatem idzie, mniej nasycone. Oprócz tego głos ich był słabszy. Więc z dwóch rzeczy jedna: albo zostali porażeni połowiczną głuchotą, albo też wypadało przypuścić, iż powietrze nagle stało się mniej nadającem do przenoszenia dźwięków. Ale te fizyczne zmiany nie wywarły w tej chwili wrażenia ani na kapitana Servadac, ani na Ben-Zufa i oba poszli stromą nadbrzeżną ścieżką ku Chelifowi. Pogoda, pochmurna wczoraj, teraz zupełnie zmieniła się. Niebo, szczególnie zabarwione, a które rychło pokryło się bardzo niskiemi chmurami, nie dozwalało teraz widzieć promienistego łuku, jaki zakreślało słońce od jednego horyzontu do drugiego. W powietrzu jakby leżała groźba potopowego deszczu, jeżeli nie straszliwej burzy. Wszakże wyziewy te, z braku należytego zgęszczenia, nie zdołały skroplić się. Morze po raz pierwszy w tej stronie zdawało się zupełnie pustem. Ani jednego żagla, ani, obłoczka dymu na szarawem tle nieba i wody. Co do horyzontu — byłoż to optycznem złudzeniem — to ten zdawał się być nadzwyczajnie zbliżonym, tak morski, jak i ten, który zakreślał równinę nadbrzeżną. Zdawało się, że wypukłość kuli więcej się zaostrzyła. Kapitan Servadac i Ben-Zuf, idąc szybkim krokiem, nie mówiąc ani słowa, musieli rychło ujść pięć kilometrów oddzielających gurbi od miejsca spotkania. Tego poranku jeden i drugi mógł dostrzedz, że fizyologicznie był uorganizowany zupełnie odmiennie. Nie bardzo zdając sobie z tego sprawę; oba czuli szczególną lekkość w ciele, jak gdyby mieli u nóg skrzydła. Gdyby ordynans chciał wyformułować swą myśl, to powiedziałby, że stał się „czemści innem“. — Nie licząc tego, że zapomnieliśmy przekąsić — mruknął. A przyznać trzeba, że tego rodzaju napomknienie nie było w zwyczaju dzielnego żołnierza. W tej chwili rodzaj niemiłego szczekania dał się słyszeć na lewo od ścieżki i prawie jednocześnie szakal wyskoczył z leśnej gęstwiny. Zwierzę to należało do szczególnego gatunku fauny afrykańskiej; miało skórę regularnie centkowaną czarnemi plamami, a pręga, również czarna, szła mu przez grzbiet. Szakal może być niebezpiecznym w nocy, gdy w stadzie wychodzi na żer. Sam jeden nie jest niebezpieczniejszy od psa. Ben-Zuf nie był z tych, którzy przestraszyliby się szakala, ale Ben-Zuf nie lubił tych zwierząt, być może dlatego, iż nie było żadnego ich specyalnego gatunku na Montmartre. Zwierz, wyskoczywszy z gęstwiny, przysiadł pod skałą, mającą najmniej dziesięć metrów wysokości i z widocznym niepokojem spoglądał na przechodzących. Ben-Zuf zrobił taką minę jakby do niego mierzył. Na ten groźny ruch, zwierz, ku głębokiemu zdumieniu kapitana i jego ordynansa, zerwał się i w jednym podskoku był na szczycie skały. — A to skok! — zawołał Ben-Zuf; — na trzydzieści stóp z dołu do góry! — Prawda! — odrzekł kapitan Servadac w zamyśleniu. — Nigdy nie widziałem podobnego skoku! Szakal, znalazłszy się na skale, i usiadłszy, drwiąco spoglądał na obu. Więc Ben-Zuf schwycił za kamień by go spędzić. Kamień był bardzo wielki, a jednak w ręku ordynansa ważył nie więcej, jak skamieniała gąbka. — Szatański szakal! — rzekł sam do siebie Ben-Zuf — ten kamień zrobi mu tyle złego, co bułka! Ale dlaczego on jest wielki i zarazem tak lekki? Nie mając jednak nic innego pod ręką rzucił z całą siłą ową bułką. Szakala chybił. Ale ponieważ czyn Ben-Zufa znamionował zamiary niezbyt przyjacielskie, więc ostrożny zwierz ratował się ucieczką, skacząc przez drzewa i krzaki i wkrótce znikł z oczu w podskokach, jak piłka z gumy elastycznej. Co do kamienia, to ten, zamiast uderzyć w cel zamierzony, opisał bardzo wielki łuk ku wielkiemu zdumieniu Ben-Zufa i upadł o jakie pięćset kroków po za skałą. — A, do wszystkich Beduinów! — zawołał ordynans, — teraz mógłbym dać fory czterofuntowemu moździerzowi! Ben-Zuf znajdował się wtedy o kilka metrów przed swoim kapitanem, koło rowu napełnionego wodą i szerokiego na dziesięć stóp, który trzeba było przebyć. Rozpędził się więc i skoczył jak gimnastyk. — A to co, Ben-Zuf co robisz? Co ci przyszło do głowy? kark skręcisz, waryacie! Wyrazy te nagle wyrwały się z ust kapitana Servadac, wywołane sytuacyą ordynansa, który w tej chwili znajdował się w powietrzu o jakie czternaście stóp nad ziemią. Hektor Servadac, na myśl o niebezpieczeństwie na jakie Ben-Zuf mógł się narazić padając, rzucił się również by przeskoczyć rów; ale muszkularne wysilenie, jakie zrobił, podniosło go samego najmniej na trzydzieści stóp. Wzlatując w górę rozminął się nawet ze spadającym Ben-Zufem. Potem, ulegając prawu ciężkości, spadł na ziemię ze wzrastającą szybkością, ale nie doznawszy większego wstrząśnienia, jak gdyby spadał z wysokości czterech lub pięciu stóp. — A! — zawołał Ben-Zuf — czyżbyśmy się przemienili w klownów, panie kapitanie? Hektor Servadac po kilku chwilach zastanowienia podszedł ku swemu ordynansowi i położywszy mu rękę na ramieniu, rzekł: — Nie odlatuj, Ben-Zuf i popatrz na mnie z uwagą! Nie przebudziłem się; przebudź mnie, uszczypnij mnie do krwi! Albo oszaleliśmy, albo marzymy we śnie! — Prawdę powiedziawszy, panie kapitanie — odrzekł Ben-Zuf — to takie rzeczy nigdy mi się nie wydarzały, chyba we śnie, gdy mi się roiło, że jestem jaskółką i przelatuję przez Montmartre. Wszystko to jest nie naturalne! Coś nam się wydarzyło, ale to coś takiego, co się nie wydarzyło nikomu! Czy takie wypadki są właściwością wybrzeży algierskich? Hektor Servadac pogrążył się w rodzaj osłupienia. — A to można oszaleć! — zawołał. — Nie śpimy, nie marzymy!... Ale nie był człowiekiem, któryby wiecznie namyślał się nad tem zadaniem, bardzo trudnem do rozwiązania w obecnych okolicznościach. — Zresztą, niech się dzieje co chce! — zawołał, postanowiwszy nie dziwić się odtąd niczemu. — Tak jest, panie kapitanie — odrzekł Ben-Zuf, — a przedewszytkiem skończmy naszą sprawę z hrabią. Po za rowem znajdowała się niewielka łąka, rozciągająca się na pół hektara, porosła większą trawą, a której piękne ramy tworzyły drzewa zasadzone przed kilkudziesięciu laty: dęby, palmy, sykomory, poprzedzielane kaktusami i aloesami, nad którymi wznosiły się trzy wielkie eucalyptusy. Był to właśnie plac, na którym miało się odbyć spotkanie dwóch przeciwników. Hektor Servadac szybko powiódł wzrokiem po łące. Potem, nie widząc nikogo, zawołał: — Do licha! w każdym razie przybyliśmy pierwsi! — Albo ostatni! — dorzucił Ben-Zuf. — Jak to? ostatni? — Ależ nie ma jeszcze dziewiątej — odrzekł kapitan Servadac, wyjmując zegarek, który uregulował według słońca przed wyjściem z gurbi. — Panie kapitanie — zapytał ordynans — czy widzi pan kapitan tę kulę białawą pomiędzy chmurami? — Widzę — odrzekł kapitan, spojrzawszy na krąg mocno mgłą osłonięty, w tej chwili ukazujący się na zenicie. — Otóż —zaczął znowu Ben-Zuf, — ta kula to nie może być nic innego, jak słońce, lub jego zastępca! — Słońce w zenicie, w styczniu i pod trzydziestym dziewiątym stopniem szerokości północnej? — zawołał Hektor Servadac. — Ono samo, panie kapitanie — i należycie wskazuje południe, jeżeli pan pozwoli. Zdaje się, że dziś było mu śpieszno i stawiam moje kepi na przeciw wazki zupy, że zajdzie nim upłynie trzy godziny! Hektor Servadac stał przez chwilę ze skrzyżowanemi rękami nieruchomy. Potem, wykręciwszy się na jednem miejscu, co mu pozwoliło rozpatrzeć rozliczne punkta horyzontu, mruknął: — Prawa ciężkości zmodyfikowane! kardynalne punkta zmienione, długość dnia zmniejszona o połowę!... Wszystko to może nieskończenie opóźnić spotkanie moje z hrabią Timaszewem! Coś jest! Przecież u licha, ani mnie, ani Ben-Zufa rozum nie opuścił! Obojętny Ben-Zuf, z którego najdziwniejsze fenomena kosmiczne nie wyrwałyby żadnego wykrzyknika, spokojnie patrzał na oficera. — Ben-Zuf! — zawołał kapitan. — Jestem, panie kapitanie. — Nikogo nic widzisz? — Nikogo. Nasz hrabia odjechał. — Przypuściwszy że odjechał, w każdym razie moi sekundanci zostaliby i czekali na mnie; a nie widząc przybywającego, nie omieszkaliby dojść aż do gurbi. — Tak jest, panie kapitanie. — Wnoszę więc, że nie przybyli. — A jeżeli nie przybyli... — To najpewniej dlatego, że przybyć nie mogli. Co do hrabiego. Zamiast kończyć frazes, kapitan Servadac przybliżył się ku skalistemu wzniesieniu panującemu nad wybrzeżem i popatrzył, czy nie było widać galioty Dobryna o jakie kilka węzłów. Bo zresztą mógł hrabia Timaszew przybyć na spotkanie morzem, tak jak zrobił wczoraj. Morze było puste i po raz pierwszy kapitan Servadac zauważył, że chociaż panowała zupełna cisza, było nadzwyczajnie wzburzone, jak woda na wielki ogień nalana. Rozumie się, że galiota z trudnością utrzymałaby się na takich anormalnych falach. Oprócz tego, i także po raz pierwszy, Hektor Servadac zauważył ze zdumieniem jak bardzo zmniejszył się promień obwodu, na którym niebo stykało się z wodą. W samej rzeczy dla spostrzegacza umieszczonego na szczycie wysokiej skały linia horyzontu powinnaby być usuniętą na odległość czterdziestu kilometrów. Tu wzrok obejmował najwięcej dziesięć kilometrów, jak gdyby objętość sferoidu ziemskiego znacznie zmniejszyła się od kilku godzin. — Wszystko to jest zanadto dziwne! — rzekł oficer sztabu głównego. Przez ten czas Ben-Zuf zwinny jak najzwinniejsze ze stworzeń czwororęcznych, wgramolił się na szczyt eucalyptusa. Z tego wyniosłego punktu obserwował on ląd stały tak w kierunku Tenez i Mostaganem jak i w części południowej. Potem, zszedłszy, mógł stanowczo oświadczyć kapitanowi, że okolica była zupełnie pustą. — Do Chelifu! — rzekł Hektor Servadac. — Ruszajmy ku rzece! Tam może dowiemy się co o tem wszystkiem sądzić. — Chodźmy! — odrzekł Ben Zuf. Najwięcej trzy kilometry oddzielało łąkę od rzeki, którą kapitan Servadac zamierzał przebyć, aby następnie dostać się do Mostaganem. A musiał spieszyć, jeżeli chciał dostać się do miasta jeszcze za dnia. Przez gęsty pokład chmur czuć było, że słońce schyla się bardzo bystro i — szczególność nie dająca się wyjaśnić obok tylu innych zamiast zakreślać łuk pochyły, jakiego wymagała jeograficzna szerokość Algieryi w tej porze roku, spadało prostopadle za horyzont. Idąc, kapitan Servadac rozmyślał nad wszystkimi temi dziwami. Jeżeli wskutek jakiegoś niesłychanego fenomenu ruch rotacyjny kuli ziemskiej został zmodyfikowany, jeżeli, zważywszy na przejścia słońca przez zenit należało przypuszczać, że brzegi algierskie przeniesione zostały po za równik na półsferze południowe, to nie zdawało się, by ziemia doznała jakichkolwiek ważniejszych modyfikacyi, przynajmniej w tej części Afryki. Wybrzeże było tem co zawsze: szeregiem skał, kamieni i dzikich czerwonych odłamów, jakby żelazistych. Jak okiem zasięgnąć, żadnej zmiany. Żadna modyfikacya nie ukazywała się na lewo, ku południowi, lub przynajmniej ku temu, co kapitan Servadac upierał się nazywać południem, chociaż pozycya obu punktów kardynalnych widocznie zmieniła się, bo trzeba było teraz ustąpić wobec rzeczywistości. W odległości około trzech mil ukazywały się pierwsze odstępy gór Mejejah, a linia ich szczytów zakreślała na horyzoncie zwykły swój profil. W tej chwili zrobił się otwór wśród chmur i promienie słońca dosięgły ziemi. Widocznem było, że promienna ta gwiazda wszedłszy na zachodzie, zajdzie na wschodzie. — Do licha! — zawołał kapitan Servadac — ciekawy jestem co myślą o tem wszystkiem w Mostaganem! Co powie minister wojny, gdy dowie się z telegramu, że jego afrykańska kolonia jest zdezorientowana pod względem fizycznym, jak nigdy nie była pod względem moralnym. — Całą afrykańską kolonię — odrzekł Ben-Zuf — zapakuje do kozy. — I że punkta kardynalne zupełnie nie zgadzają się z regulaminem wojskowym? — Punkta kardynalne pójdą do kompanii poprawczej. — I że w miesiącu styczniu słońce uderza mnie prostopadle swemi promieniami. — Uderza oficera! Rozstrzelać słońce! O! Ben-Zuf znał dyscyplinę! Jednak i on i Hektor Servadac spieszyli ile mogli. Dzięki nadzwyczajnej lekkości specyficznej, przywykłszy już do tego ciśnienia powietrza, które kazało im częściej oddychać, biegli jak zające, skakali jak kozy. Nie szli już ścieżką wijącą się po szczytach skał, a której zakręty przedłużyłyby ich wędrówkę. Szli drogą najkrótszą — najprostszą. Żadna przeszkoda nie mogła ich zatrzymać. Był płot, to go przeskakiwali, strumienie tak samo, drzewa również; pagórki przelatywali. W takich warunkach Ben-Zuf mógłby jednym podskokiem przelecieć Montmartre. Zaledwie dotykali ziemi, która zdawała się być nie więcej jak trampolinem niezmiernej elastyczności. Nakoniec ukazały się brzegi Chelifu i w kilku podskokach kapitan i jego ordynans znaleźli się przy nich. Ale tam zmuszeni byli zatrzymać się. Mostu nie było. — Nie ma mostu! — zawołał kapitan Servadac. — Więc musiała tu być powódź! — Ba! — odrzekł Ben-Zuf. A jednak było czemu dziwić się. W samej rzeczy, Chelif znikł. Lewego brzegu nie było ani śladu. Prawy, który dniem przedtem zarysowywał się na urodzajnej dolinie, stał się wybrzeżem. Na zachodzie fale huczące, a nie szemrzące, niebieskie a nie żółte, jak okiem zajrzeć zaległy przestworze. Jak gdyby morze zastąpiło rzekę. Tu teraz kończyła się okolica, wczoraj jeszcze stanowiąca terytoryum Mostaganemu. Hektor Servadac chciał się przekonać należycie. Przybliżył się do brzegu ukrytego w gęstwinie oleandrów, zaczerpnął wodę ręką i poniósł do ust. — Słona! — powiedział. — W kilka godzin morze pochłonęło część Afryki! — A więc, panie kapitanie, będzie to zapewne trwać dłużej aniżeli prosta powódź. — Świat się przemienił — odrzekł oficer sztabu głównego, zwieszając głowę; — kataklizm ten może mieć wyniki nieobliczone! Moi przyjaciele, koledzy! co się z wami stało? Ben-Zuf nigdy jeszcze nie widział kapitana tak głęboko wzruszonym. Ułożył więc twarz swoją według jego twarzy, chociaż mniej jeszcze aniżeli on pojmował co zaszło. Przyjąłby nawet wszystko filozoficznie, gdyby podzielanie uczuć kapitana nie było jego militarnym obowiązkiem. Nowe wybrzeże, zarysowane dawniejszym prawym brzegiem Chelifu, ciągnęło się ku północy i południowi, po linii nieco zaokrąglonej. Zdawało się, że kataklizm, którego widownią była ta część Afryki, bynajmniej go nie dotknął. Pozostawał on takim, jak zdjęty był na mapę topograficzną, z bukietami wielkich drzew, kapryśnemi zagłębieniami i zielonym kobiercem łąk. Tylko że zamiast brzegu rzeki, tworzył teraz wybrzeże nieznanego morza. Ale kapitan Servadac, który teraz bardzo spoważniał, zaledwie miał czas obserwować zmiany, jakie zaszły w powierzchowności tej okolicy. Promienista gwiazda doszedłszy do zachodniego horyzontu, nagle, jak kula, wpadła w morze. Pod zwrotnikiem w dniu 21. września lub 21. marca, to jest w czasie gdy słońce przecina ekliptykę, przejście od dnia do nocy nie spełniłoby się tak szybko. Tego wieczora nie było zmierzchu, a prawdopodobnie jutro nie będzie świtania. Ziemię, morze, niebo, wszystko nagle ogarnęły ciemności.